The improvement of our invention comprises a valve arrangement for use in an automotive air conditioning compressor. Such compressors may comprise a cast cylinder housing in which are formed axial cylinders that receive multiple axially movable pistons operated by a swashplate. The swashplate in turn is driven by the vehicle engine. Examples of such prior art constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,899 and 3,864,801.
Such swashplate compressors normally comprise end plates located on either axial end of the cylinders, which are formed in a housing arranged in multiple parts. The housing parts and the end plates are bolted together in end-to-end relationship. The end plates form valve cavities and valve elements control flow of refrigerant fluid to each of the cylinders as the pistons for the respective cylinders are stroked during an intake stroke portion of the refrigeration cycle. Other valve elements are used to control the flow of fluid from the end of each of the cylinders during the compression stroke of each piston for the respective cylinders.
The manufacture and the assembly of the end plates and the valve structure present complex machining and assembly problems, and the space occupied by the end plates and the associated valve parts creates packaging problems for air conditioning compressors in vehicle engine compartments.